Secrets Come Out
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: What happens when a break up and a terrible nightmare leads Duncan to telling Gwen the truth about his feelings? Takes place on TDWT. Please Review :
1. Secrets and Nightmares

This show is killing me; I don't know why I agreed to come back for a third season. I am already down in the final six. There's me, Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, Sierra, and Cody. I basically have no friends or anyone that likes me except for Duncan and Cody with his stupid crush on me. I didn't think I would get this far because I almost won in the first season, but hey maybe if I win I could finally end this stupid show. It's night time on the crappy piece of metal they call a plane and everyone is surprisingly asleep. I'm trying so hard to sleep but cracked, wooden, benches aren't the same as sleeping on a cloud. Another reason I couldn't sleep was because I was still thinking of everyone that had just happened. Courtney got booted off and we found Duncan so now he is in the show again. Just then when I was deep in thought someone came up and started tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to no other than Duncan himself.

"Hey Pasty, were you asleep?" he said whispering

"Yeah this thing is so comfy I fall asleep in seconds."

"Well me and my hard head can't get to sleep so mind if I talk to you?"

"Not at all, I'd love to know how your band life was."

I sat up letting Duncan sit next to me.

"Ah yes, playing my guitar, writing songs, screaming girls, being in Paris, and fluffy beds. What a life."

"That sounds great except for the part where you left your best friend to die on a reality game show," I said playfully punching him.

"Yeah sorry I just kind of left the show but I was not going to sing on live TV."

"Well why not? I heard you in your band and you're really good."

"Thank You, your voice is beautiful as well."

I think both of us blushed a little after that.

"Well I think I just rather sing metal then some made up kiddy songs."

I laughed at him then he started laughing too. We sat in silence for a while till someone could come up with something to talk about.

"So are you upset that Courtney got the boot the day after you came back?"

"No, not really."

I gave him a questioning look. I mean she was his girlfriend.

"Well why not?"

"I broke up with her the day after I came back."

Okay now I'm really confused. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"I know it sounds strange. Why would I ever break up with her? Well when I was with my band I realized that during first season she left me to get eaten by a crocodile with a broken ankle so she could get the money. Then when I won it she came all lovey dovey on me again. Why would I be in love with someone like that?"

He looked so sad now. I felt so sorry for him. He opened his mouth to say something but looked away and closed it. I wonder what he was going to say. Was that the real reason he broke up with her? I didn't want to press him so I kept my mouth closed.

"So how do you think tomorrow will be like?" He asked pushing away the awkward.

"Hectic like usual. We don't have teams anymore so it's every man for himself. I just hope we don't need the infirmary."

We started laughing as quietly as we could, trying not to wake anyone up.

"Hey when you win the million will you give me some money?"

"I might just bail you out of Juvie a few times."

"Who says I'm going back to Juvie?"

"Who says I'm going to win?"

"I do. You're awesome at this game. You almost won the first season, you're far in the game now, and the only reason you lost second season because of stupid sissy boy Trent."

I smiled and blushed a little, kind of like him. I lightly punch his arm.

"Shut up."

We started calming down from being so tired. I'm not sure what happened after that because all I remember is waking up with my head leaning on Duncan's shoulder and his head on top of mine. I tried to get up but realized his arms were wrapped around me. I heard him mumbling in his sleep; something about guitars, falling, Courtney, and planes. That sounds like a pretty scary dream. I started poking his stomach trying to wake him up.

"GWEN NO!"

He shot up and started breathing very hard, looking around the room valiantly.

"Duncan are you okay?"

I asked still unable to get out of his arms. He looked at me with worried eyes and hugged me so tightly like he was scared I would fade away at any minute.

"Oh my gosh." He said finally letting me go.

"That dream was so scary and realistic; I almost had a heart attack."

"What did you dream about?"

"GOOD MORNING CONTESTANTS! PLEASE HEAD DOWN FOR SOME BREAKFAST AND GET READY FOR YOUR CHALLENGE!" Chris announced over the speakers.

"We'll talk later."

We got up and walked to the commons room of the plane and saw everyone else eating what Chef called food. I got a plate of grey mush with hair, green beans, and a piece of frozen bread. I sat in front of Duncan away from everyone else. I stared at my plate and figured the green beans were the safest thing to eat. I looked up and saw Duncan poking at the food on his plate.

"I think it just growled at me."

"So…mind telling me about the dream?"

"Yeah I guess. Well it started off with me in the plane playing my guitar. I was writing a song for someone when I get interrupted by yelling. I get up and followed the voices. I ended up in the booting area of the plane and saw you and Courtney fighting again. I tried to break it up but it was like I was like I wasn't even there. Then it got out of hand. Courtney grabbed a pole and hit you with it until you were on the ground bruised up. She opened the door, picked you up, and threw you out. You grabbed the ledge and I ran over to pull you up but I was a ghost. You fell out and…you died."

Wow, that's intense. I looked at him and he looked so sad. I got up and went over to hug him.

"I'm sorry that happened. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's cool. Feels better to get it out."

"Besides you know I could kick Courtney's butt way harder that she ever could."

"Darn right Sunshine."

Right when we are happy, Chris walks in with his joyful news.

"Good morning suckers, I mean contestants. Today we are heading to Athens, Greece for a little Olympic competition. We will be doing a buddy work so team up."

It was obviously me and Duncan, Heather and Alejandro, and Sierra and Cody.

"Okay now everyone out of the plane!" Chris yelled.

"Without parachutes," Cody asked

"Don't worry Codykins I'll protect you." Sierra said hugging him too tightly.

"Don't worry guys I might save you. Mwahahaha."

Everyone nervously jumped out of the plane and screamed on their way down. I was about to go but Duncan pulled me back.

"I don't think we should."

"Don't worry it won't be like your dream, I promise, I'll even hold your hand so you know I'm safe."

"Okay let's go."

I took his hand and we jumped. It was so scary, I mean wouldn't you be scared of jumping from a plane with no way of stopping except maybe a crazy maniac of a host?

We just kept falling and falling until we just stopped in mid-air. I opened my eyes and saw that all of us were floating two inches above the ground. Whatever was holding us up suddenly let us go as we hit the ground with a loud OMPH. We all look at each other confused as ever. Then Chris came floating down on a parachute.

"Hover Gun 3000. Got it as a prop from last season, pretty cool huh."

I was so about ready to punch him in the face as I saw Duncan was too.

"Well now that we covered that; welcome to Greece! I have set up three different obstacles courses. You and your partner will have to work together to get through it. The team that wins will get invincibility, the teams that don't win will have to do another challenge. The last losing team will be voted off. Good luck!"

Everything has to be a difficult game with him. We all lined up to our course and observed all we had to do.

"On your mark, get set, goooo."

The first thing we had to do was to run up a steep ramp, easy enough. Then at the top of the ramp there was a tank with sharks and a monkey bar set a few feet above the water. Typical Chris and his sharks. I had the idea to walk on the beam on top of the bars. I told Duncan my plan and he held out his hands so I could but my foot on and he hoisted me up. When I was on top I reached down and grabbed Duncan's hands so I could pull him up. We started walking across and the sharks had no chance of reaching us. I looked over and was everyone being attacked.

We reached the end before anyone else and jumped off. We ran to the next obstacle, pulling a golden chariot full of miniature statues of Greek gods and goddesses. We pulled and ran all the way to these podiums where we had to place the statues on until they glowed. Duncan and I tossed and switched statues like crazy till finally we did it. We ran to our final obstacle which was rock wall climbing with golden wings on.

"Are you kidding me? These are the most challenges ever." I complained.

"Seriously how do you come up with these things?" Duncan agreed.

"Oh it's simple really, all I do is look back on the previous seasons then pick the most tortured challenged and remix them a little." Chris explained

We rolled our eyes and started climbing the tall cliff with our heavy as hell wings on. I looked back and saw how far away everyone else was from us. It was so hard climbing with these wings on, I was sure they would catch up in no time. We climbed a little bit further and finally we made it to the top. We had won the challenge so we get…

"Invincibility," Chris yelled somehow very creepily connecting with my thoughts o_0

Duncan and I did our little hand shake and hugged on a job well done.

"You guys may head back to the plane and watch these losers do another challenge."

That made us happy, to go to a place with just us two and no cameras…hopefully.

We headed back to the plane with big smiles on our faces. We sat down in first class and continued to watch the show. We laughed so hard at watching Heather blow up from land mines and Sierra attacking Cody. Later on we just started talking to each other and laughing some more. At one point I caught him staring at me and when I looked at him, he kept staring deeper in my eyes. I must admit it though; I was staring in his eyes just as much. I always get lost in his deep teal eyes. Suddenly I noticed we were getting closer to each other till our faces were inches apart. Duncan realized what he was doing and immediately shot back, blushing like crazy.

"I…I um I h-have to go real quick." He said stuttering and ran away towards the confessionals.

What just happened? Did we almost…kiss? That couldn't be, we are just friends! Right?

*Duncan in Confessionals*

Oh my gosh I almost kissed Gwen! What was I thinking? She doesn't even know, she thinks we are just friends. That's it, I have to tell her! Man this won't be easy.

*Back to Gwen's P.O.V*

I was just sitting there, still amazed at what just happened. Then I see Duncan walking slowly back with a nervous look on his face.

"Hey Gwen I need to tell you something. Remember when I told you why I broke up with Courtney?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that wasn't the full reason. See throughout this whole show, every season, I have been in love with someone else. She is wonderful in every way. She is my best friend and I would do anything for her."

"Who is she?" I had an idea of who it was but I wanted to hear him say it anyways.

"You. I'm in love with you Gwen, ever sense day one. I know you think of us as just friends but I just had to get that out."

I had a big smile on and I tilted his head so he was looking at me.

"I love you too Duncan and I have sense our Horror movie challenge. I just dated Trent because I thought I never had a chance with you."

"Funny, I had the same reason."

We smiled at each other and before I knew it we were leaning in closer to each other till our faces were centimeters apart. We closed the gap by pressing our lips together. His lips were soft and he kissed with such passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck as her wrapped his around my back. A few seconds later we couldn't breathe so we pulled away.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said back.


	2. Epilogue

Duncan and Gwen continued the game and Gwen had beaten Duncan in the final challenge, making her the TDWT winner. Duncan got half his money from second season and Gwen got all of hers. They quit the rest of the seasons and went off to the real world. Gwen went to an art college in New York using none of her money thanks to the full T.V scholarship. She convinced Duncan to join her and he studied tattoo designing. They lived in separate apartments but only 3 doors away. After four years Gwen graduated with high honors and Duncan graduated with a few job offerings. Gwen gave the final speech to her fellow graduates. Duncan and Gwen had an awesome party and that night Duncan purposed, and Gwen said yes.

~ The End ~


End file.
